MUNDO MAGICO
by musariven18
Summary: os va a encanta y repitoo no tene na k ver con las winx club


Hola a todos esta es mi segunda historia titulada MUNDO MAGICO espero les guste un besito

Todo comenzó en un planeta cerca de la Tierra Donde habitaban las más poderosas criaturas mágicas como los Dioses, las brujas, las hadas…etcétera.

En una de las ciudades mas urbanizadas de este planeta llamada Playa Celestial se encontraba el dios Gilon su mujer y sus hijas Samanta y Tania

Jo papa no me puedes obligar a ir a esa escuela del tres al cuarto-Dijo Tania cabreada

Hija mía no es una escuela del tres al cuarto como tú dices, la Institución Stanweek es la escuela con más prestigio del planeta-Dijo Gilon mientras miraba el folleto de Stanweek-Además yo fui a esa escuela y en ella conocí a tu madre

Cierto hija mía-Dijo Marina la esposa de Gilon

Pero no conozco a nadie mama por favor no querrás que tu niñita este sola verdad?-Dijo Tania poniendo cara de pena

Allí aras amigos –Dijo marina firmemente

AMIGOS? No era una escuela para chicas –Dijo Tania sorprendida

No hermanita como va a ser una escuela para chicas si papa fue a ella-Dijo Samanta

Tu calla Sam esto no te incumbe-Dijo Tania- Papito yo no quiero ir….no quiero estar lejos de ti 5 años….no lo haré-Dijo Tania llorando con lagrimas falsas

No Gilon no te dejes engañas por tu hija va a ir y no hay mas que hablar….ahora Tania Sam subid a vuestras habitaciones-Dijo marina que ya conocía perfectamente a su hija pequeña

En el bosque oscuro uno de los lugares mas peligrosos del planeta se encontraba la familia Demon una de las familias mas poderosas en cuanto a magia negra se tratara

Cool? ….Scook….Nataly? donde os habéis metido debo hablaros urgentemente-Dijo Wendy la madre de ello tres

Aquí estamos madre….díganos que sucede?-Dijo Cool el mayor de los tres hermanos

Nataly,Cool,Scook………..Debeis destruir a las hijas de la familia de el Dios Gilon y el hada Marina..

Por mi no hay ningún problema pero cual es el motivo?-Dijo scook

Vuestro padre tiene un plan para controlar de nuevo todo el mundo mágico y según los libros esas chicas son las únicas que pueden impedirlo…y para destruirlas debéis convivir con ellas para saber sus puntos débiles en la escuela stanweek

De acuerdo partiremos hacia la escuela mañana mismo y averiguaremos sus puntos débiles-Dijo Cool que parecía ser el mas interesado en todo este tema

En la escuela stanweek….

Bien venidos alumnos y alumnas a la Escuela Stanweek –Dijo la Directora que parecía ser muy buena persona-Ahora leeré el listado de los cuartos unidos

Disculpe pero que son los cuartos unidos?-Dijo Nataly

Cuartos unidos es una sala muy grande con muchas puertas en ella que dan a las habitaciones de los alumnos y alumnas –Dijo la directora con una calida sonrisa

Disculpe pero….esos cuartos unidos son solo para chicas o se unen chicas y chicos-Dijo Hayli Una de las nuevas alumnas de stanweek

Buena pregunta señorita Linier….cada cuarto unido tiene 4 habitaciones…2 para chicos y 2 para chicas-dijo la directora

Que bien compartiremos cuartos con chicas-Dijo Jaime uno de los alumnos veteranos de la escuela

Que asco das parece que no has visto a una chica en tu vida –dijo samanta

Bueno chicos chicas presten atención –Dijo la directora aclarando la voz al principio de su frase-En el cuarto unido 1 estarán Hayli Linier , Natalia Demo, Scook Demo y Fran lomier….en el 2 estarán Melania Daison, Tania Salinwook , Cool Demo y Enrique Marlon – Y así siguió la directora hasta las 2 y media de la tarde y cuando por fin acabo dijo- Chicos y chicas bienvenidos a Stanweek ya pueden ir a ver sus habitaciones y despedirse se sus familiares encantada de conocerles futuros cargos del planeta

En la habitación 1 ..

A ver como es mi habitación aaaah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-Grito Nataly al ver su habitación

Que pasa ¿¿-Dijo Fran asustado

Mi habitación es enanísima……exijo otra mas grande

P-pero-Dijo Fran

Déjala ya me ocupo yo –Dijo Scook Sacando a Fran de la habitación –eres tonta hemos venido aquí para cumplir una misión no para tener los cuartos mas grandes–Dijo Scook

De repente una voz conocida para los hermanos Demo se escucho


End file.
